


Dark Summer Night

by Manysidesofmyself



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, First Time, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Rimming, Summer, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manysidesofmyself/pseuds/Manysidesofmyself
Summary: They would be alone for the rest of the week, their parents had decided they needed an extended holiday and Chris was old enough to take care of both of them until they came back. Being stuck alone with your little brother should be a nightmare, but not for the reasons Chris had in mind.In this AU they are called Chris and Tom because humans wouldn't have weirdass names, but this is not compliant with the celebrities' personalities. This is Thor and Loki, respectively.





	Dark Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Be aware that this is explicit underage porn, both of them are under 18. This does NOT mean I condone or agree with pedophilia. Read the tags and have fun.
> 
> A gift to Cristina, who always brightens my day with lovely headcanons.

It was the kind of summer Chris loved to witness. Heavy, dark clouds swimming among themselves, interrupted only by the cracking of thunder and lightning.

His skin was damp from running, he didn’t want to spoil his favorite shirt with rain. He had managed to get home right before the storm fell and sat on the porch, watching his neighborhood become a blur behind the thick curtain of water.

Chris was the kind of kid who loved summers. They were always the best part of the year, filled with sunny mornings at the beach, the smell of freshly cut grass, lazy afternoons watching old movies while the storms raged outside, stuffy nights, lying awake in bed with the windows wide open. But now, being over sixteen, they became more charged. Everytime summer came, stringing along that exact type of day, Chris felt something crawling under his skin. The heat and humidity meant less clothing and he couldn’t help his thoughts traveling in the wrong direction.

As if on cue, he heard Tom’s light footsteps climbing down the stairs.

“Here we go...” he whispered under his breath, catching a glimpse of lean pale arms and legs.

Tom moved lazily toward him, pulling at his oversized tank top.

“Ugh... Chriiiiis” he whined, flopping down next to his older brother. “Make it stooooop.”

Chris had the good nature to side-eye him. “I’m not actually a weather magician, you know?” but he smiled, cursing himself internally for being too fond of Tom to do anything else.

Tom leaned on him, head resting on his shoulder and Chris went tense.  _ He is your little brother, he is your little brother, he is your little brother, _ he kept turning the words inside his head, but his eyes inadvertently searched for more skin. Skimming Tom’s little face, puffy cheeks, button nose, rosy red lips parted, down to his flat chest, his delicate hands and landing on his exposed thighs. Chris inhaled sharply.

“For fuck’s sake Tommy, put on some shorts!” he blared, harsher than he intended.

Tom raised his head slowly, turning it toward Chris’s. Their noses almost bumping. “Why?” his warm breath so close made something vile turn Chris’ stomach. “Does it bother you?” he asked, voice daring. Jade eyes boring into crystal blue. Chris swallowed, trapped.

Tom chuckled and turned his head to the street, smiling maliciously.

_ Does he know? _ Chris wondered, the thought chilling him to the bone.  _ No, he couldn’t know, _ Chris decided,  _ he would have told mom and dad... _

While his brother seemed to be lost inside his own head, Tom got up and headed for the kitchen.

“I’m grabbing a strawberry popsicle, do you want one?” he asked, raising his voice so he would be heard over the storm.

Chris shook his head minutely.

They would be alone for the rest of the week, their parents had decided they needed an extended holiday and Chris was old enough to take care of both of them until they came back. Being stuck alone with your little brother  _ should _ be a nightmare, but not for the reasons Chris had in mind.

Tom came back with the popsicle and sat on the opposite side of the porch, facing his brother.

Chris looked at him. 

BIG. 

MISTAKE.

He didn’t mean to, but it was like Tom was made of magnets and he was a giant chunk of metal.

Tom sat with his legs bent at the knees, lean calves barely covering the space between his legs. One hand holding the phallic damned popsicle to his mouth, the other playing with a strand of his hair. He had cut it short at the beginning of the season, only slightly past his ears.

Chris could not, for the life of him, stop staring.

Tom pulled the popsicle out of his mouth with a loud  _ pop _ and grinned. “If you wanted one, you should have said so.”

Caught off guard, Chris turned his head violently to the rain, trying to hide the blush creeping up his neck.  _ He is a kid, he is your brother and he is fourteen, you cannot stare at him like he’s food! _

He knew he was in for a hell of a week and suddenly it was too much, so he got up and ran off to his room with no explanations whatsoever. He also didn’t look back to see Tom’s little pout.

 

Later that week, when another storm was breaking the sky and the air smelled like damp peonies, Chris lay on his bed, hands behind his head to stop them from wandering south.

It had been almost ten years since he found out about  _ those _ feelings, and even if they hadn’t been easy to deal with, it was easy to watch Tom grow and feel his heart swell with love. It was such a pure kind of love, so bright, so innocent, even if it wasn’t exactly  _ brotherly _ . Now Tom was growing, his small body shaping up to form gorgeous, but dangerous curves. Chris fought so hard, forced himself not to think, not to imagine what his baby brother would taste like, how would his smooth skin feel under his touch, the noises he would make while Chris gave him everything, showered him with his love.  _ Such a sick, twisted love, _ Chris thought. That only made him half hard in his boxers.

The night was spreading softly across the sky, the clouds turning a beautiful shade of purple.

All he ever wanted was for Tom to be happy, even if that meant staying away from him. And stay away he did, for a whole five days and a half. But Tom had a sharp mind to match his silvertongue, and when the sky was done changing colors, his slender silhouette appeared by the door to taunt his brother.

“Whatcha doin’?” he asked playfully, stepping into the room and charging the air with his energy.

Chris jumped, quickly throwing a pillow over his lap. “I was... uhmm... I was trying to sleep.”

Tom actually laughed. “You’re such a terrible liar.”

The light from the hallway bled into the room and ghosted over Tom’s bare shoulders. It gave him an eerie aura.

“What are  _ you _ doing?” Chris shot back. It wasn’t like him to be this defensive, but now was not a good time for Tom to be in his room wearing nothing but a stupid oversized (again) tee. To top it all, it was one of Chris’.

Tom rolled his eyes. “I’m sick of this godforsaken weather and bored to death. I was wondering if maybe you were bored too, so we would play a game.” He gave Chris a crooked smile that looked awfully dangerous.

Unable to deny him anything, Chris patted the space in the bed in front of him. “What do you want to play?”

Tom climbed in and crossed his legs. He looked like a happy kitty given a dead mouse to play.

“Well, there’s this game I heard the kids in my class play and it seems fun.” he said carefully, studying Chris’ face.

“Alright, let’s play it then.” he knew it was a mistake, he was absolutely certain Tom was up to something, but the sheer glee in his brother’s face was impossible to ignore. Chris’ heart tightened with affection.

“Okay. We have to choose between a truth or a dare. Whichever we chose, we  _ must _ do it.” he stated, looking intensely into his brother’s eyes. “I’ll go first!” Tom giggled. “Come on, ask me.”

Chris was starting to sweat, the butterflies in his stomach doing somersaults. He knew exactly what game that was. “Okay, uhm... truth or dare?”

Tom pretended to consider for a bit. “Truth.”

Chris had to actually stop and think for a while. “Is it true you steal my shirts and when I tell mom you lie about it, saying I gave them to you?”

Tom gave him a shocked look of betrayal. “What? I do not--”

“Ah-ah, you said yourself, we  _ must _ do it, so out with the truth.” Chris smiled fondly.

“Alright.” Tom said, resigned. “It’s true.” and he rolled his eyes again, blushing lightly.

Chris couldn’t help but chuckle at his adorable little face.

“Now you. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Chris answered without thinking and missed the sly smile that played on his brother’s lips.

“I dare you to go downstairs and get me a lemon popsicle.” he giggled again, knowing full well how devious he was.

Chris grimaced. “How many popsicles have you had this week? 50?”

“Obviously not, but I don’t see how that is any of your business.” Tom answered, crossing his arms petulantly.

“Fine, a dare is a dare.” Chris said and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later to find a bouncing Tom.

“You now. Ask me.”

Always the bossy one.

“Truth or dare?” Chris asked, handing him the popsicle.

Tom went to grab it and brushed his fingers on Chris’ purposefully, eyeing him with curiosity.

“Dare.” he said, almost a whisper.

“I dare you to go outside and scream that I’m the best brother in the world and that you love me.” Chris said playfully, grinning.

Tom gave him a look that said  _ you will pay for this _ , but went outside all the same, stomping his feet on the way. He fulfilled his dare and came back fuming.

“Truth or dare?” he asked quickly, before climbing back into bed and sucking obscenely on the lemon popsicle.

“Truth” Chris answered nonchalantly.

Tom had the question at the tip of his pink tongue. “Is it true you’ve never kissed anyone?” his grin gave space to a more serious expression, his eyes went wide when Chris took his time to respond.

“Yes...” he admitted, finally.

Something wicked made Tom’s eyes glint in the darkened room.

“Truth or dare?” Chris asked.

“Truth.”

“Has anyone ever kissed you?”

They said it all so quickly, it took Chris some time to understand he had fallen into the trap he had been dreading. He was not supposed to ask things like that, the game was not supposed to turn that way, but it did and he was growing more and more anxious to see where it would lead them.

Tom moved closer on the bed, pretending to adjust his legs. A soft  _ no _ escaped his lips. It had a dash of wonder behind it. He sucked on the popsicle again.

“Truth or dare?” he said next, eyes glued on Chris.

“Dare.” He knew what was coming, he could feel it in the air, the tension between his shoulders, the way their bodies were leaning toward each other.

“I dare you to kiss me.” Tom said.

It felt like the room had been vacuum sealed. Chris couldn’t make himself breathe. All he could do was think about that plump mouth, that tongue swirling around the flavored ice, the soft spoken words. He licked his own lips and watched as Tom’s eyes followed the movement. Before he could ask if that was a serious challenge, even though he knew it was, Tom was barely a centimeter away from his face, hot breaths coming out short. Chris searched his eyes for mischief, disgust, fear. He only found nervous want. It surprised and excited him and with the courage that  _ maybe _ his love wasn’t the only twisted one, he pressed his lips to Tom’s in a chaste kiss.

The flood of emotion that coursed through him was overwhelming. Pure, acute love for his baby brother, relief to finally be able to let go, surprise that Tom didn’t push him away and the feeling of those lips on his...he would possibly combust. Tom tasted of that ridiculous popsicle, but also something sweet and heated, like fever.

Chris was the first to move away, because, even though Tom had asked for it, he wasn’t still entirely sure what he wanted. Also, he didn’t trust himself enough not to continue into something they wouldn't be able to pretend was innocent.

“Truth or dare?” he kept the game going.

Tom opened his eyes slowly, like waking up from a delightful dream and mumbled  _ truth _ .

“Why did you dare me to kiss you?”

He had to know. Did Tom feel the same? Since when? Did he know Chris felt like that too? For how long?

From under his lashes Tom looked at Chris and had the audacity to blush. Popping the popsicle inside his mouth and taking a long second to suck on it, he answered. “Because I wanted to.” Then another long moment of sucking and wet noises.

Chris was so hard he worried it was visible through the pillow.

“Truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Chris couldn’t pretend he didn’t know what the game was about anymore.

“I dare you to take off your shirt.”

“Why, so you can steal this one too?” Chris mused, a smile playing on his lips, but Tom didn’t answer and didn’t smile back either, only patiently waited for Chris to remove his shirt. When he did, Tom let out a soft little gasp and pointedly stared.

“Truth or dare?” Chris asked, feeling self-conscious.

“Truth.”

“Do you like what you see?”

He would have asked something cleverer, but his cock was currently possessing all the blood that should be going to his brain.

Tom nodded, popsicle in his mouth, and made a show of pushing and pulling it in and out.

Chris sucked in a breath.

“Truth or dare?” Tom asked, lips glistening and puffy.

“Dare.” he answered fast, unable to stop himself.

Tom didn’t answer, instead he moved to stand on his knees, looking down at Chris. He caught Chris’ hand on his own purposefully and guided it under his shirt, climbing up his thigh.

Chris was breathing quickly now, head spinning with desire. Tom let his hand slide over his hip to make sure Chris understood he was wearing the shirt and  _ only _ the shirt. Their hands stopped right above Tom’s heart.

“Truth or dare?” Chris asked.

“Dare” Tom answered, voice weak, his heart was hammering under Chris’s hand.

“I dare you to kiss me again.”

And Tom did, leaning down and closing their mouths together. It started much like the first one, just a press of lips, delicate, tender even, but Chris couldn’t repress all those years of longing in one gentle kiss. He licked Tom's bottom lip, asking for entrance and when Tom opened his mouth and their tongues met, he whined loudly, closing the gap between their bodies.

Chris now had both hands under his little brother’s shirt, sliding over smooth flesh, groping and grabing at him hungrily. A thumb ghosted over a hard nipple and it made Tom moan into their kiss.

“Chris...” he pleaded, dislodging his mouth from his brother’s and letting his neck be peppered with nibbles and bites. “Chris, please...”

They both wanted each other so fiercely, they filled the air with electricity. The room was suddenly too hot, no breeze coming in from the window, only their shared breaths.

“What... what do you need?”

Tom just whined louder and pushed forward, pressing his hard cock to his brother’s sternum.

“Touch me.” he demanded and Chris was happy to oblige, grabbing his cock and tugging at it deliciously. Tom made a desperate sound in the back of his throat.

The sky was a deep black outside and the peonies were still clouding the air with their perfume.  _ It must be the summer haze, _ Chris thought,  _ this cannot be happening for real. _ But the unmistakable feeling of Tom’s skin, the salty taste of his damp neck, the sound of his voice calling his name and begging him to do unamely things to him. It was too  _ precise _ to be a dream. Exactly how he thought it would be, but too much.

“I need to touch you too, please...” Tom begged again, pushing Chris down on the bed and crawling on top of him. “I want to feel your cock down my throat.”

Chris groaned in shock and arousal and pulled him down for a bruising kiss.

“You can’t keep saying things like that, Tommy...” he admonished, one hand pulling at his brother’s hair, the other squeezing his ass firmly.

Tom whined some more and pushed back into the touch, relishing the way he affected his big brother.

“I’ve wanted to say things like this since forever, you can’t stop me now.”

“Fuck,” Chris rasped, aligning their hips to press his cock into Tom’s. They both gasped at the feeling.

“Why do you think I sucked on all those popsicles in front of you, idiot?” Tom tried to sound smart but the lust in his voice only made his words sound needier.

“You feel so good, Tommy...” Chris whispered, tongue lavishing the inside of his brother’s ear.

Too much, everything was too much, he felt like he could die right then. “I want your perfect round ass in my face right now.”

Tom rubbed against him one more time before jumping and turning, pulling up his shirt to reveal a pink little cock and the most perfect ass Chris had ever seen.

The lemon popsicle forgotten somewhere on the floor, because Tom had found himself something better to suck on. He crossed a leg on top of Chris’s head and positioned himself like an offering, ass raised at eye-level, face lowered in the direction of his brother’s thick cock.

“Tommy, you have no idea...” Chris started, but he grabbed Tom’s ass with both hands and buried his face in it before he would finish.

“Aah... Chris... Oh god...” No more grins or sly smiles. Tom moaned, throwing his head back and pushing into the touch, beautiful neck marked with teeth. Those marks would hurt in the morning, but Chris imagined he wouldn’t mind much.

Nothing, ever, in his entire life, would compare to the image before him, Chris was sure of it. That, right there, must be what heaven felt like. He kissed and licked and mouthed at his brother’s pink hole and felt his cock harden still when Tom squirmed and trembled on top of him.

Words were lost to them now, and while the sensation of his brother’s hole on his tongue was glorious, he almost choked when Tom took all of his cock into his perfect little mouth.

The sound Chris made would possibly be heard by the entire street and he couldn’t care less. It was the most liberating thing in the world, to be able to touch the only person he had ever loved, to show his baby brother how deep his love was and to give him all the pleasure he was capable of.

Tom sucked on his cock harder than any popsicle and Chris saw stars behind his eyes.

It was mesmerizing the way Tom lost himself in lust, the delicate manner his hands held his weight on Chris’s thighs, how his hips bucked backwards everytime his brother’s tongue pressed inside his lithe body.

Soon his movements became erratic and he sucked more enthusiastically.

“Tommy... I can’t... I’m gonna...” Chris tried to warn him, but he came suddenly, hips jerking upwards into his brother’s mouth. Only vaguely he noticed that Tom was coming too, his stifled moan sent a shock up Chris’ spine when it reverberated on his cock.

They convulsed together, riding the waves of orgasm, glistening bodies intertwined in pleasure and in love.

Tom let his head fall to the bed, still moaning quietly to himself.

In the afterglow, Chris thought that summer was definitely his favorite part of  _ that _ year.


End file.
